PleaseDon’tHateMe!
by i tHiNk iM bOuT tO StEaL
Summary: The life of 13-year-old Kotomi isn’t as perfect as you think


Chapter One: Perfect Princess

Kotomi Irie was a blessing sent down from heaven.

She was beautiful, intelligent, and athletic.

She was the most popular student in school, and she always had the highest marks.

Her family was loving and supportive of her success. Her mother was encouraging while her father was wise.

She lived in a beautiful house, and her family had never struggled financially.

She had been playing baseball since she was 5 and even had a future in becoming a professional baseball player.

Kotomi was very proud of the _perfect _life she was maintaining, but there was some problems.

**BIG **problems.

However, Kotomi couldn't tell anyone about her problems. If she did, then the perfect life she had worked so hard to keep up will shatter into a million pieces. The image she had covered herself with will disappear and then everyone will know that she isn't at amazing as they thought.

To put it short, it would be much easier to just keep it to herself instead of causing drama.

But, the life of 13-year-old Kotomi wasn't perfect. It wasn't perfect at all.

"Mi-Chan! Come downstairs to eat!" Noriko called from downstairs. Kotomi groaned hearing her grandmother's wake-up call. Another day of misery.

She peeled her bright brown eyes open, only to shut them again after being overwhelmed by the sudden sunlight that was pouring into her room.

"Mi-Chan, did you hear me?!" Noriko called again.

"Yes! I did! I'm coming, give me a second!" The girl replied.

Kotomi dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

She turned on the tap and began splashing water onto her face. She looked up into the mirror, and started to feel disappointed.

_Why does everyone think I'm so beautiful? I'm not that good-looking._

Kotomi studied her features.

Her face was shaped like a diamond with a sharp jawline and rounded chin. She inherited her mother's big brown irises and her button nose. Her eyebrows were slick and her brownish-grayish hair was silky and reached all the way to her hips. She hasn't cut her mane in years.

"Ew." The girl whispered to herself.

She walked back into her room and opened her dresser. She pulled out her usual school uniform, threw it onto her bed, and began stripping off her pajamas.

She then stared at her naked body, which she also hated.

She looked like a toothpick. Her arms were bony, her thigh gap was unbelievable, and her chest was as flat as an ironing board. However, no one seemed to notice how underweight she was. In fact, every boy in school thought that her body was attractive.

She tried her best to shake off her feelings and started to change into her undergarments. A simple white sports bra and polka-dot panties combo.

She then took her school uniform and began dressing into that as well.

Her uniform consisted of a light blue button-up blouse with a white tie, a dark blue knee-high skirt and white Mary Jane shoes. She then dressed in the dark blue blazer that no one wore anymore since it was March.

She only wore that blazer because it covered her wrists.

She took out her favorite black stockings and slid them onto her legs.

The girl then rushed to the bathroom and quickly did her hair. A simple tight bun with a black hair bow to hold it together.

Back in her room, she yanked her drawer open and took out her favorite pearl earrings. Her parents gave them to her for Christmas, and apparently they were the same earrings her mother wore at Kotomi's parents' wedding.

"Mi-Chan! Come downstairs!" Kotoko called.

"I'm coming!"

Kotomi rushed downstairs and spotted her mother and father eating breakfast at the table. Her grandmother was still cooking, and her grandfather was reading the newspaper.

"Mi-Chan, come eat." Noriko said, eyes still focused on the pan.

"Okay." The 13-year-old replied.

Today's breakfast was miso soup, rice, and tomagoyaki eggs. Kotomi got herself a serving of all three and sat with her parents at the table.

"Say, mama. Okada is having a sleepover this weekend, Fuji-San and Yama-Chan will also be there. Can I go?"

Kotoko took a bite of her egg before turning to her daughter.

"I suppose you could, seeing how you haven't had any problems this week."

_No problems._

"Thank you, mama. I'll make sure to call you every hour or so." Kotomi forced a smile, which her parents believed.

Kotomi avoided talking about herself for the rest of the meal, and tried to keep up a conversation so no one gets suspicious.

"Kotomi, are you staying after school for tutoring with Sensei Shogo?" Naoki asked.

Kotomi looked up at her father before nodding.

"In my opinion, I don't think you need tutoring. You are the smartest student in school and you have the highest marks." Kotoko commented.

"W-well.." Kotomi whispered.

"I have to agree with mama." Naoki replied. "For a young girl with an IQ of 144, you shouldn't need any extra help."

"I-I...Well, lately I haven't been doing as well." Kotomi lied. She had been doing fine in school, she just needed an excuse. "I still have the highest scores, it's just that, I'm starting to forget things. So, Sensei Shogo has been offering to help me every Friday."

"Well, I hope you get back on your feet before final exams." Kotoko smiled.

"I hope so too." Kotomi agreed quietly.

The rest of the breakfast was pretty chill. Everyone ate their food in silence while Kotomi prayed that no one would notice her anxiety threatening to unmask the fake smile she wore.

Kotomi scarfed down her breakfast, faster than the rest of her family. They didn't know it, but she tried her hardest to get out of the house first.

The girl soaked the small sponge with water and washed her own dishes, seeing how Noriko had just finished washing them.

"Oh, Mi-Chan, you don't have to wash those." Noriko said.

"It's okay, grandma. I don't mind." She waved off Noriko's request.

"Ah, such a good girl." Noriko complimented, planting a kiss on her granddaughter's cheek.

"Ah! Grandma!" Kotomi rubbed her face and examined the stains of lip gloss on her fingers.

"You left a mark!" Kotomi exclaimed.

Noriko arched a brow before observing Kotomi's face. When her eyes landed on the lipgloss stain, she burst into laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Mi-Chan!" She laughed.

Kotomi ripped a paper towel from the roll and began wiping it all over he cheek.

"I'm gonna be late!"

"No, you're not. Your school starts at 7:00, it's only 6:45." Naoki said.

"6:45?! I only have 15 minutes!" Kotomi said.

Kotomi grabbed her bento box and placed it into her bag.

"I'll be going now. Bye, mama. Bye, papa."

"Have a good day, Kotomi." Naoki answered.

"Bye, Mi-Chan! Have fun!" Kotoko waved goodbye.

Kotomi eyed her parents, nodded, and shut the front door.


End file.
